


Amor

by Purpleboocake



Series: Wonboo (Wonwoo x Seungkwan) [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ??? i guess you could call it humor at the end, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mentioned Xu Ming Hao | The8, Mentioned Yoon Jeonghan, Romance, Short & Sweet, THIS IS SO SOFT HELP, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wonwoo's outfit is obviously based off of the Light A Flame performance, i had a blast writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleboocake/pseuds/Purpleboocake
Summary: wonwoo smiled brightly when he saw seungkwan come around to the kitchen, and got something from behind his back, an orange rose.seungkwan took the rose when wonwoo held it out and smiled, sniffing its sweet floral scent."you didn't have to do all of this."seungkwan said, a bit guilty since he didn't do anything for wonwoo."yes i did, you deserve it. i know i'm not the most romantic person on earth, so this is the least i could do."orWonwoo romancing his man Seungkwan <3
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Jeon Wonwoo, Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo
Series: Wonboo (Wonwoo x Seungkwan) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040981
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Amor

"wonnie hyung~ i'm home~!"

seungkwan shouted as he opened the door and took off his coat, but he found a purple note where he was going to set his shoes. curious, he opened it.

'keep your shoes on. follow the rose petals ;)'

seungkwan looked over in the hallway, and saw red and white petals.

"you didn't..."

seungkwan muttered under his breath. today is valentine's day, and wonwoo never does anything romantic. so of course, seungkwan was filled with excitement and smiles. he followed the petals through the hallway, through the living room (where he found a box of orange-filled chocolates, he ate one), and finally the kitchen, where wonwoo was found.

"w-what is all this?"

seungkwan laughed, shocked at how much the kitchen changed. the lights were red and pink and there was the smell of strawberries in the air, soft and slow jazz music played from wonwoo's phone on the kitchen island, and wonwoo stood in front of it, white dress shirt, two buttons unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up, tucked into tight black dress pants. wonwoo smiled brightly when he saw seungkwan come around to the kitchen, and got something from behind his back, an orange rose.

seungkwan took the rose when wonwoo held it out and smiled, sniffing its sweet floral scent.

"you didn't have to do all of this."

seungkwan said, a bit guilty since he didn't do anything for wonwoo.

"yes i did, you deserve it. i know i'm not the most romantic person on earth, so this is the least i could do."

wonwoo spoke, the smile never leaving his face. the music got louder, wonwoo held his hand out, pushing his glasses up with the other.

"dance with me?"

seungkwan took his hand, little breathy giggles leaving his mouth as wonwoo took the orange rose and threw it on the counter. he pulled seungkwan closer by his waist, who put his hands around wonwoo's neck. they slowly swayed and spun with the music, the smile never leaving either of their faces.

suddenly wonwoo took both of seungkwan's hands, stepped back a bit and spun him around, finishing the move with a romantic movie-esque 'dip', then kissing seungkwan softly, he tasted like orange and chocolate. seungkwan's ears were pink of course, and by the time they went back to their original position, seungkwan just had to ask.

"why are you so smooth all of a sudden?" seungkwan not even stopping the small chuckle that left his mouth.

"don't you like it?" wonwoo smiled harder.

"of course i do, i was just expecting you to stutter at least once, or for that spin move to go wrong." wonwoo laughed at seungkwan's words, 'he knows me so well', he thought.

"i'm gonna be honest, minghao and jeonghan hyung helped me with all of this, i dropped them multiple times.." wonwoo was taken aback when seungkwan let go of his neck and stepped back... 

he let out the loudest laugh of the night, so hard that tears were forming in his eyes.

"o-oh my god that's hilarious- that's why they were complaining of back pain the other day??" the laughs didn't stop, seungkwan's little snorts made wonwoo laugh though, and the laughs seemed to go on until their stomachs started hurting. when the laughter started to die down, they looked at each other.

"oh my god i love you, you goof." seungkwan spoke, still laughing softly, clutching his stomach as he laid his head on the kitchen island.

"i love you too." wonwoo said, smiling at the laughing ball of blond fluff.


End file.
